The VIIIth International Congress of Neuropathology will be held at the Shoreham-Americana Hotel in Washington, D.C., 24-29 September 1978. This is the first time that an International Congress of Neuropathology has been held in the United States. Previous congresses have been held as follows: I - Rome 1952, II - London 1955, III - Brussels 1957, IV - Munich 1961, V - Zurich 1965, VI - Paris 1970, VII - Budapest 1974. The IXth Congress is scheduled for Vienna in 1982. The VIIIth Congress is sponsored by the International Society of Neuropathology. The President of that Society is F. Seitelberger (Vienna); Secretary, Marion Smith (London); Treasurer, A. Bischoff (Switzerland); and K.M. Earle, Project Secretary. The American Association of Neuropathologists is the host society. K.M. Earle, has been named President of the VIIIth Congress and Henry deForest Webster, Secretary-General. At the time of the Congress Dr. Asao Hirano will be President of the American Association of Neuropathologists. The program that has been planned includes five rooms of simultaneous sessions o proffered papers each day for five days with papers arranged by the program committee according to subject matter. Poster sessions will be presented daily.